the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Volto
Appearance Volto takes care to hide his true appearance. His voice is distorted, no skin or hair is showing and a mask covers the whole of his face. The mask eye-holes are covered by a dark film to hide his eyes5.19 Drop of Doubt - Taken. When Volto takes Sang from Gabriel's hospital room, she smells peppery plum and jasmine5.32 Drop of Doubt - Volto. Summary of Activities (Spoiler Alert) * On Monday October 4, three voicemails are sent to Sang shortly after her phone number was revealed during her World History class. The first is just breathing. The second voicemail is breathing, with a beep. The third voicemail is a sequence of beeps containing a message in Morse Code. The message is: “''She is not your problem. Move along. You all do not want to get hurt''”5.7 Drop of Doubt - Reaction. * Less than an hour later, a photo of Sang, taken that day in a corridor at school is sent to the phones of Dr Green, Victor, Silas and Luke. Written over the photo with a Sharpie is: "Forget her"5.7 Drop of Doubt - ReactionThe photos are originally believed to have been sent Volto, but later revealed as sent by Muriel Anderson, the Morgan's household maid5.34 Drop of Doubt - The Three Amigos to the Rescue. * Victor says that the caller who left the voicemail used a payphone, possibly the one in the shopping center across the road from the school. The email was sent from a disposable email using a proxy server IP5.8 Drop of Doubt - The Dragon Desk and the Backward Clock. * The same night, Victor has Sang's phone turned on with GPS diverted to an alternate location. While traveling a rural highway with Silas, Sang sends texts from Silas' phone to her own number. The responses appear to be from her own phone, telling them to stop, leave Silas' phone turned on and he will find them - presumably by the GPS on Silas' phone. They park and wait until a car joins them. A further text to Silas' phone tells Sang to get into the other car. After she opens the passenger door of the other car, Volto says: "Sang. Get in. Hurry." But it's not Victor's voice. The voice sounds male, but filtered and mechanical with varying pitch. It says: "Don't listen to them, Sang. I know what they do to you. Get in the car and we can run for it." Sang sees the driver wearing a white mask, with slits cut out for eyes. Victor, approaching in another car, rams into Volto's car, which then drives away.5.12 Drop of Doubt - Victor, Talented * In the early afternoon on Tuesday October 5, as Victor and Sang exit the spa, there is a folder of photos of Sang, walking inside the spa, getting undressed, and being massaged. Written over Sang's face in each photo is: "I'll squash you like the leech you are". The photos are originally believed to have been sent Volto, but later revealed as sent by Muriel Anderson, the Morgan's household maid.5.34 Drop of Doubt - The Three Amigos to the Rescue * Late that afternoon, Volto steals Mr Blackbourne's BMW (using a key) and picks up Sang from the hospital. During the car journey, Volto and Sang have an extended conversation, during which tells her to run away, to leave the state, that she's not safe where she is, she has to get away from them. Volto reveals that: 1/ he knows about her parents, although not about the abuse; 2/ he knows the hospital wing was taken over by the Academy years before; 3/ he knows the "Family First" rule; 4/ he know family history of the boys. He views the Academy as an inimical organization that does horrible things: manipulates young at-risk children who can disappear and not be reported missing, then exploits them for their own purposes; kidnapping and/or elimination of anyone in their way. When Volto leaves the car, he runs to a truck with an empty flat bed, and gets on just before it pulls on to the highway5.19 Drop of Doubt - Taken. * On Wednesday October 6, photos of Sang taken that morning in the bathroom at Nathan's house, are placed under her bag which she left in the school foyer while in Principal Hendrick's office. Scrawled across the photos is 'Come out, come out, where ever you are'. Karen was sitting beside the bag when Sang put the bag down. Wil was sitting beside it when she returned5.28 Drop of Doubt - Sang is Not a Thief. The photos are originally believed to have been sent Volto, but later revealed as sent by Muriel Anderson, the Morgan's household maid.5.34 Drop of Doubt - The Three Amigos to the Rescue * That night, Volto lures Sang from Gabriel's hospital room. She runs from him down the stairs to the basement level, but he captures her. He tells her to stop running or she'll get herself killed. Greg is in the basement looking for her. Sang bites Volto's finger and escapes, but is captured again by him. With Greg searching, Volto pulls her down dark corridors eventually circling back to the elevator area. He says he will let her escape if she gives him the code to Victor's dragon desk. Sang asks how she can trust him after the photos - he says he didn't take any. Sang notices a cellphone in his back pocket and successfully steals it from him while giving him the code. Volto vanishes as Greg comes close. Gabriel receives a phone call that Sang is in basement, and there is an elevator. He arrives just in time to save her from Greg. The cellphone is Sang's that was cracked and waterlogged during the shower incident, and had been in Victor's possession since then5.32 Drop of Doubt - Volto. The only apps it contained were the emergency buttons for the team, not any camera access.Sang's iPhones Note: For simplicity, I have referred to the unidentified character simply as 'Volto' in the Summary above, even before the team actually use that name themselves. References Category:Characters